"The Weight of Us" by xGalaxiGirlx
The Weight Of Us "The Weight Of Us" is a KinzTube series created by xGalaxiGirlx. It has three seasons in which the episodes vary in lengths from about 10-30 minutes. Characters Introduced in Season 1: Kent: the fire - He has always been a bit rude and full of himself, but when his brother disappears he is full of anger and rage, only the ones he truly cares about can bring him back to reality. Side- Uncivilized Age- 25 Family- Brother: Katonah, Father: Alarick, Mother: Milada Aerona: the rose - She has only been in the pack for a little over a year now, she is sweet, honest and loving. She and Kent are together and she is his rock, she keeps him from falling apart and loosing himself. However, she is just an actress... Side- Uncivilized Age- 25 Family- Deceased/Unknown Relaeh: the healer - She is a nurse or a healer and has always been since a young age. Even her name backwards is healer. She is usually quiet and friendly and very uncertain of herself. She works (worked) for Alan. Side- Civilized Age- 25 Family- Deceased Alan: the conqueror - Alan is perceived by many as the savior, he is the one who first made animals rebel against the humans. He brought about the Great War and he is the known ruler of all the Civilized animals. He can work a crowd, but if you have something he wants he can be a really terrible guy. Side- Civilized Age- 42 Family- Unknown Katonah: the brother - Katonah has been taken by the Civi's and is thought to be dead. (Maybe he is or maybe he's not!) He is like a self-conscience, he is always offering advice and trying to help others even if they don't want his help. Side- Uncivilized (Taken by the Civilized) Age- 26 Family- Brother: Kent, Father: Alarick, Mother: Milada Takoda: the friend - He is Kent's best friend and really his only friend anymore. He cares for others and not about himself, he is kind, funny, and everything you would ever need in a friend. He is not only friends with Kent but everyone else in the pack; he is a nice guy and will help you with anything that you need help with. Side- Uncivilized Age- 25 Family- Mother: Alma (eventually deceased), Father: Deceased Alarick: the leader - He is the leader of a wolf pack. He is strong and a fighter, he will do whatever it takes to protect his family and his pack. Side- Uncivilized Age- Unknown (Most likely in his 40's) Family- Wife: Milada, Sons: Katonah and Kent Milada: the heart - She is the wife of Alarick and she plays a big role in the pack. She cares for the pack and takes care of small problems that occur. She is smart, loving, and caring and she would do anything for her family. Side- Uncivilized Age- Unknown (Most likely in her 40's or late 30's) Family- Husband: Alarick, Sons: Katonah and Kent Introduced in Season 2: Ormond: the protector - He was introduced in Season 1, but became a main character during Season 2. He is what his name means, a protector. His best friend is Katonah. Side- Uncivilized Age- Unknown Family- Unknown Abraham: the father - He is a worker for Alan Black. Like a father, he tries to do all that he can to save his young daughter from the disease his wife died from. Side- Civilized Age- Unknown Family- Wife: Deceased, Daughter: Katie (deceased in Season 3) Introduced in Season 3: Felix: the smile - He is the most comedic character in the series, and he definitely brings smiles to everyone's face. Especially one character who we thought would never smile. He is a troublemaker, a thief, but he isn't all we see on the outside, if you look inside I think you'll find a heart of gold. He cares, he is a hopeless romantic, a true friend, and a guy who can make anyone smile in the worst of times. Side- Civilized Age- Unknown Family- Sister: Deceased, Brother-in-law: Abraham, Niece: Katie Dawn: the beginning - She is the light that rises out of the darkness of the night, just like a sunrise at dawn. She is a big sister, and she is able to connect and show one of the characters how she is able to go every day and start again, and how they can start again too. That everyday is a new beginning, you just have to hold on through the night. Side- Civilized Age- Unknown Family- Brother: Deceased Season 1 Description: The humans were at war and they had created a virus to kill off the other side, which were human. The virus went wrong and it spread quickly affecting the entire world. The virus only affected the humans meaning the animals saw a chance to revolt. The animals that have since been genetically altered are now intelligent and longer lived creatures, now are trying to kill off the rest of the humans and dominate the world. This whole travesty is known as The Great War. All the humans eventually died off and now the animals are ruling the world, the change in domination was known as the Great Change. Right after the war ended the animals were given a Choice. Some animals believed in living in the wild like animals used to before they became intelligent (They are called the Uncivilized, more commonly known as savages). Other animals believe in using their intelligence to their advantage and are civilized and want to live as the humans once had. (They are called the Civilized, more commonly known as the Civi's.) Their new teleporting device was used to transport the animals to one side or the other, this event was known as The Choice and once you picked a side there was no going back. Now each side lives in peace without disturbance from the other....until a year ago. Our story picks up in the year 4028, it's been a whole year since the Civi's came to the Uncivilized side and took a wolf named Katonah... Episodes: Season 2 Description: A story of finding hope, and finding that one light amidst a sea of darkness. It is about finding who you are and standing up for what you believe in. It is a story of death and loss, and being able to find a way to move on from the past. A story that teaches that there will be times where it will seem impossible that there is anything to move on to, but to always keep fighting because one day it will get better. You will be forever grateful of this gift known as life. The weight and the baggage of everything and everyone you carry can one day be let go, but for now, you must keep fighting for them, and for yourself. Episodes: Category:Kinztube Series